Individuals and organizations often maintain records of their internal and external communications for personal reference and to satisfy regulatory and other compliance standards. Specifically, enterprise organizations may implement email journaling services that “journal” or record some or all emails associated with the organization. In some examples, the email journaling services may forward organization emails to a target journaling email account. In the case of “envelope” email journaling, the services may wrap the organization emails as attachments to journal reports, which may further specify details about the organization emails. These details may include values specified in the original sender field, recipient field, and/or any other fields associated with the emails or included within the email headers.
In some examples, email journaling services may journal emails that specify one or more distribution lists. For example, an organization email may specify a distribution list, such as “sales group,” which may indirectly refer to a large number of separate organization email addresses. Nevertheless, not all of the email addresses corresponding to the distribution list may be targets for email journaling. Accordingly, traditional email journaling services may fail to perform optimally along one or more dimensions, as discussed further below. Consequently, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for email journaling.